


To Die A Man

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word challenge, Angst, Drabble, short death mention but not really, short fic, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thoughts when he emerges on the other side of the wormhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die A Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I did in the spur of the moment. I was watching The Avengers and I wanted a little more depth into Tony's thoughts at the time, so I decided to apply this to the 100 word story challenge. Which was actually really hard because I'm all about intense detail.
> 
> Also expect some more works soon, I'm planning a series and I'm hoping to get the first chapter up before the end of the month.

Iron man is the one who flies that missile through the wormhole, not Tony.

But he’s the one who comes out on the other side. Scared and alone and surrounded by blinding stars. And for a split second it’s just him and the beauty of a thousand galaxies, an innumerable number of possibilities and lives.

He realises he wasn't supposed to see these things.

But it’s breathtaking.

And suddenly it didn’t seem like such a bad way to die.

Until he can’t breathe.

And he’s falling.

And Tony Stark will die a man.

But Iron Man will die a hero.


End file.
